I have faith in her!
by CamiGleek
Summary: It is better than the tittle. What happens when this strange young girl arrives in Camelot and her destiny is to kill her brother. But nobody knows who she is it is alot better than the summary promise    oh ARTHUR AND MORGANA, FREYA AND MERLIN


**Hi Guys this is a story about Arthur and Morgana and a mysterious young girl that arrives in Camelot! Oh also Mordred comes out =D hope you enjoy and review comment please since I'm new here I still don't know a lot of things so I hope you guys can help Please =D . Oh and the title is really bad =/ don't be too harsh! =D**

**Oh I also mention how the love between Arthur and Morgana blossomed after being rescued! **

**LOVE YOU!**

**Future time**

_It's okay, dear sister everything will be okay just push harder! Morgause told me as I was crying!_

_What was I doing here in this empty black room with her when I could be in Camelot with my family and yes she was my sister but she has manipulated me ever since I met her two in half years ago? _

_Ahhhhh! I screamed harder I was twenty three years old why was this happening me I was responsible and I didn't deserve to be a mother I had turned cold and I murdered innocent people! I wanted the ma n who practically raised me DEAD, I wanted one of my best friends who had protected me against myself , my magic dead also but most of all I wanted to be the old Morgana who everyone loved back but that would never happen ! I was my own nightmare! Morgause was the only one who cared about me she was the only one who had not used me at least that was what she told me but she was a liar she wanted me for her own agenda! She even used magic to get me pregnant! I HATE HER so much because to grant a life one must be taken away and destiny could kill Arthur who was the father or me and obviously I was going to be the one that would die!_

_Arthur just thinking of him makes my so cold heart warmer! we had always cared for each other it was more than just lust and attraction but childhood love , first love and my last love but I did not say this out load after all we are destined to be mortal enemies and I am going to be the death of him I just know!_

_Before he rescued me from Morgause we had our kisses but that was just when we were children but after something had changed it was more clearly that we wanted each other but he was in love with my maid. _

_But one night he came to my room and we started talking and just carrying for each other and he told me he loved me and I just started to kiss him and in that time we were happy just the two of us!_

_And Morgause found out about my relationship with Arthur so I ended it and Arthur pretended to move on. I don't know but I'm sure Morgause knew before that's why I am going into labor now!_

_I quickly stop breathing and then I saw the both most beautiful creatures , kept fighting and fighting and I could not give up because if I died the prophecy of the children would come true one would be the light and another would be the dark._

_I gave myself a shock of fire and electricity to close the wounds and so I would wake up! But it didn't work there was only one thing to do ask the great Dragon for help! I knew he hated me but I would promise that I would sent one of my children to the past so he could change the course of my destiny I knew that I would still be evil but they had to kill Morgause !_

_Morgause was looking at me crying after all she loved me but with my mind I tried to call the Dragon _

_And I said to Morgause to leave me one last time with the children she did as I asked _

_And I saw my Kin and Gaius? What was he doing there; I guess he would take care of the children_

_He told me that I had to choose who to sent to the past I chose the boy Mordred he looked sweet he had Arthurs blue eyes and my black hair I could tell that he had more of my spirit but he was peaceful I named him Mordred because it meant brave the great dragon agreed with me that the boy would have a balance on me and I connection that would always lead me to the light but his stare just gave me the goose pumps. _

_Then the other twin which was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen she had dirty blonde hair but by the time she was older it would turned light brown with blonde highlights. She had green eyes, but not mine , no this green eyes were dark and had three colors of green they were two olives her eyes reminded me of my childhood with Arthur because when we went to pick out strawberries we saw an olive tree it was so beautiful that Arthur and I carved are names there A+M forever ! I wanted to name her Faith because I knew I had Faith in her by not turning evil and bringing Camelot down but then I thought of the name Olivia which was a symbol of Arthurs love and mine and that was more than faith it was love! She had an intense stare. I want it for her to live somewhere safe and not here with Morgause's corruption._

_So Freya which had helped me a lot decided to take care of her and would raise her with love so she could not fulfill her prophecy. Who were the lady of the lake and priestess of? _

_Gaius was preparing everything for Mordred, he had to go into the past but when I had to meet him exactly when he was ten years old! Because from that time on he would start fulfilling his prophecy he would be responsible for the death of one of his closest family member. The dragon thought he would kill Morgause._

_I went back to Morgause and told her that I had killed the babies and she believed me my grief was to strong and I was weak she tried to kill me but I won and I killed myself. I asked Gaius the Dragon and Freya that you would age five years older than your bother. Before I killed myself I had I vision that I had made the biggest mistakes of my life. I screamed to the Dragon that Mordred would kill Arthur and you would bring down Camelot because it would no longer be Camelot but the land united known as the Great peaceful Albion. By then it was too late my dear. Mordred was in Camelot set and would never would be able to return to his time._

**Olivia and Freya:**

Freya acknowledged and studied the letter that Morgana wrote to her daughter before dying. Olivia was a young and happy girl of fifteen she could not tell her that after all today was the day that she would enter the portal and go back to the past. Freya already knew what was happening in the present she hadn't come back to life yet, Morgana had met Mordred a couple of times already and lost sense of being good she has now evil. But it wasn't too late. Morgana had still some good in her heart. And Merlin would help her she missed Merlin dearly and loved him across the universe even if he was still a naïve yet helplessly adorable warlock that she loved.

The great dragon told Freya to only tell Olivia about her younger brother. And that was what she did.

Olivia arrived to Freya's castle of the water. Freya closed her eyes and saw that Morgause was looking for Olivia, Morgause knew that the twin the one with the darker prophecy was alive meaning Olivia but it was the other way Mordred was the evil one but Morgause did not and couldn't know that.

Aunt Freya I am home! Aunt Freya what are you doing here, why are you crying?

Livy, nothing it's just that you have to go you already have to go back to the past

No Aunt Freya I don't want too, I am not ready to confront my brother!

You have to Morgause is looking for you!

But why does she hate me, because of my mother and father?

Yes, but in the journey you are taking you must have to go to Camelot you will be safe there!

Freya preparing food supplies and all kind of equipment in Olivia's bag

You're coming with me right Freya? Please I am not ready

For that very reason I think you are my dear. You must face it alone

I will not disappoint you I promise!

You will not Livy for you is your father's daughter!

Olivia smiled as she was crying and hugged Freya.

Olivia was getting ready to go she decided to wear this beautiful dress it had all kinds of color it was a long flowy dress with hints of violet and embroid soft flowers it was beautiful. She wore a silver headband that matches her dress. Her hair straight her was loose with two small braids.

Freya told her that she looked like a true princess and enchantress.

Olivia you must not use magic in Camelot for it is forbidden. Freya had warned her

I understand.

I have several gifts for you. A bracelet that was your mothers it will protect you, it's the house of Cornwell. A sword it was your fathers its name is _Excalibur. _

This necklace that will allow you to travel back in time so you can be in contact with me but be worry it is fragile.

Thank you Freya but I already have a sword and it's beautiful but I…..

Freya cut her off. It is not just a sword but it is powerful and will make your journey easier. But the one that wheels this sword has to be pure of heart and my dear I have watched you grow up and I think you're ready.

Now you have to go Morgause's guards are searching for you.

What if I come across them?

Then fight you can do it

Olivia was silent

Come on now go. Freya hugged her and gave her an ancient prayer of luck

Olivia got on her unicorn which was faster than a horse and Olivia was able to understand it.

The Journey

Olivia was far from the passage it was nighttime, she was falling asleep. It was cold but her purple cape was warm. Come on Robbie she told her horse we better hurry up.

She had heard a noise like someone was following her. Robbie do you hear that. The mystical creature answered in his horse voice.

They rode faster. Then guards jumped up. Ahh she screamed and took out her sword.

Who are you? Want do you want with me?

My lady a young guard answered we just want you to come with us!

Well I a cant sorry to disappoint you! And Olivia said and quickly rode.

A guard was about to stab me in the back but I slid his throat I didn't want to believe me it was the sword it save me.

She was already in the portal but the main guard and five others were still following me I used the necklace and said an enchantment.

As I was pacing through the portal, I had forgotten to close it and Morgause's guards got in with me.

When I opened my eyes I guess I was in Camelot's forests and the guards were still following me.

They shoot an arrow and Robbie, I fell and I started to cry Robbie, No come on! I pulled the arrow out.

He screamed and said I had to fulfill my destiny because I was a new hope and last hope.

I didn't want to leave him but the guards were coming! So I ran as fast as I could and I fell over a fallen tree trunk in had spikes and my leg was bleeding!

I screamed, and tried to get up.

**Camelot: Present day**

Morgana was sleeping peacefully until someone in her dreams screamed it was girls scream it had so much pain she could hear it in this girls voice.

She was so frightened she hadn't had nightmares in the longest time. She wasn't suppose too because she was a witch now well in training.

Gwen her maid came to her bedroom, Morgana are you all alright?

I am fine Gwen just another nightmare that's all.

Do you want anything?

No I'm alright you can leave.

Gwen looked sad as she left.

Morgana didn't mean to be mean or rude but she had to tell Morgause about her nightmare an about the scream it sounded kind of like Morgana's scream but her voice had a higher pitch. Morgause hadn't contacted her ever since their failed attempt of creating an army of the dead and driving Uther crazy.

She didn't mean to disappoint her sister but that stupid servant boy Merlin always got in her way.

**Forest:**

Olivia screamed again somebody had to hear her. She tried to use her necklace to go back. So she used a lot of her energy and tried and tried but the necklace was broken.

**Camelot: **

Arthur and Merlin were in their daily hunt.

Merlin do you hear that. Arthur said

You mean nature. Yeah. The pretty birds and trees.

No you dimwit someone is screaming!

Oh, no I don't hear it

You Idiot!

Arthur looks!

What?

Blood!

It comes from behind the bushes! Arthur said

Well what are you waiting for Merlin you go first!

Geez Arthur I swear you are the bravest prince that has ever existed!

Well go on Merlin what is it?

It's a dead Unicorn

Oh no not again! Merlin I did not kill any …

Some guards jumped out of trees and were fighting

Arthur watch out!

I know Merlin just sit there and look pretty while I save our butts!

They were surrounded until a young girl joined us in our fight

My lady if you just come with us and take us back to our own time we will spare this innocent life's one of the guards said to the young girl

The girl kept quiet and fought. Its okay peasants' she told us don't worry Ill save you!

Arthur said who are you calling peasant, he looked mad I laughed because someone actually called Arthur that! HAHAHa

All of the guards were killed.

Arthur had said are you okay my lady?

She pointed to him with her sword! What do you want? Why did you save me? Who are you working for?

I am Prince Arthur of Camelot I suggest you lower your sword!

You are no one to tell me what to do! Now who are you working for! If not I will strike you down

The audacity of this girl. Listen little girl we just saved your life! You should be grateful.

Fine then the girl said pick up your sword and you too servant boy!

This was ridiculous. Arthur thought

I am not a little girl!

Before Arthur or Merlin could say anything. Another guard but this one looked for than one like an assassin. Crept up and the girl started to fight him Arthur tried to help her but he was busy with an arrow in his suit but luckily he was wearing his chainmail.

Olivia was this close to killing the assassin but he ripped the necklace out of her neck and stabbed an arrow in her bad leg she screamed the pain was excruciating. She fainted

Merlin spoke an enchantment at the assassin but it was too late he had disappeared somehow the necklace itself and then him!

The girl had fainted. Merlin touched he head we have to take her to Gaius.

Arthur carried the young girl back to Camelot on his horse. And had told his father that some knights and an assassin were attacking this girl. And that she had saved him.

Gaius attended her as soon as they got her.

**Finding out about her**

Morgana was looking out the window she saw Arthur and Merlin had rescued some girl. She was curious about her . Everybody was how can a young girl or princess that's what she seemed to be have so many enemies.

She went to Arthur's room to ask him.

Arthur was beat everyone had cheered him of how he had saved this mysterious poor young princess. But the truth is his ego was a little hurt how can some girl think of him as a peasant and after him saving her, the girl ready to fight him it made no sense. That girl reminded him of someone but he could not pick it out. Then he heard a knock on the door it was Morgana.

How is Camelot's greatest hero? Morgana teased him

Good, tired. All in a day's work!

And how about the damsel in distress, how is she?

I don't know Arthur answered. The moments I talked to her while I was saving her she said I was a peasant.

HAHAHa. Morgana laughed. Oh and I guess you were planning to woo her?

What? No? She's a child. And is very annoying.

Oh, Arthur it's okay you don't need to get offensive and a prat.

Stop with the Compliments Morgana! Besides what do you want?

I was just curious. I wanted to know that's all.

Okay. Arthur answered. You know I think she's suspicious looks threatening.

Well You tell me when she awakes!

Why?

Because I want to know I'm curious

Curiosity killed the cat Morgana! Arthur teased back

Morgana smiled and left.

Arthur now realized how somehow the mysterious girl reminded him of Morgana.

Maybe it was the spoiled princess attitude.

Olivia woke up in a strange room she tried to move her leg and screamed and an old man with long hair came running to her aid.

You waked up. That's good!

Who are you she grabbed some scissors that were in the night table.

I am a friend don't worry. I'm court physician my name is Gaius

You're Gaius. She smiled because Freya had told her that she would be safe with Gaius.

The mother priestess sent me here from the future.

You have magic young girl?

I'm afraid so!

Who sent you ?

Freya but before there are some letters that explain everything! I can't read them. But once you read them you have to keep all those secrets secret if not Albion will never be. Some letters are from the Great Dragon and your future self.

What is your name girl?

Olivia

Gaius was shocked. He took the package with the letters and begun to read it was like instructions to help this girl.

Gaius you mustn't tell anyone. Please I need your help , I don't even know what I'm doing here!

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT, I HAD THIS IDEA FOR A LONG TIME! =D CHAPTER 2 WILL BE HERE BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT =D THANKS ALWAYS WILL LOVE YOU 3 =D**


End file.
